Characters (Others)
All other characters in the world of Date A Live :Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters that do not give enough information in its Media forms. 'Human' 'Raizen High School' 'Chousoka Beshiyouichi' *'Name:' Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Physics Teacher *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 1 Shido describes him as a kind and plain elderly Physics teacher. 'Ai Yamabuki' *'Name:' Ai Yamabuki *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-13 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. She is often the one who brings up ideas and acts as the leader of the trio. Her name is a pun on "I". 'Mai Hazakura' *'Name:' Mai Hazakura *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-13 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "My". 'Mii Fujibakama' *'Name:' Mii Fujibakama *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-13 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. She has a tendency of responding to everything with "gross/ lame." (In the anime only. She speaks and responds normally in the novel) Her name is a pun on "Me". 'Student Council President Kirisaki' *'Name/Known as:' Student Council President Kirisaki *'Gender:' N/A *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 6 The Student Council President Kirisaki and the rest of the Student Council from Raizen High School. He was mentioned to have fallen ill due to over-work preparing for the Tenou festival. 'Ratatoskr' 'Kyoji Kawagoe' *'Known As:' Kawagoe *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Kawagoe *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-12 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of <Fraxinus> to Shido as following: "Having experienced marriage five times, Romance Master Kawagoe!" 'Masaomi Mikimoto' *'Known As:' Mikimoto *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Mikimoto *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-12 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, Mikimoto!" 'Hinako Shiizaki' *'Known As:' Shiizaki *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Shiizaki *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-12 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM Woman Shiizaki!" 'Munechika Nakatsugawa' *'Known As:' Nakatsugawa *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Nakatsugawa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-12 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Man With One Hundred Brides Nakatsugawa!" 'Kozue Minowa' *'Known As:' Minowa *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Minowa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-12 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one Minowa!" 'Awashima Fumio' *'Name:' Awashima Fumio *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Executive Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Teshirogi Yoshiharu' *'Name:' Teshirogi Yoshiharu *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Kawanishi Takashi' *'Name:' Kawanishi Takashi *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Medical Officer Rindou' *'Known As:' Medical Officer Rindou *'Gender:' N/A *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 The mentioned Medical Officer for . 'Tatsuo Itsuka' *'Name:' Tatsuo Itsuka *'Gender:' Male *'Relatives:' Shido Itsuka (Adoptive Son), Kotori Itsuka (Daughter) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 11.5 Tatsuo is the father of Kotori and Shido's foster father. He is one of the employees in Asgard Electronics, 's parent company. Tatsuo wears a black-rimmed glasses and often has a smile on his face. He knows about the existence of Spirits, but doesn't know how they looked like. 'Haruko Itsuka' *'Name:' Haruko Itsuka *'Gender:' Female *'Relatives:' Shido Itsuka (Adoptive Son), Kotori Itsuka (Daughter) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 11.5 Haruko is the mother of Kotori and Shido's foster mother. She is one of the employees in Asgard Electronics, 's parent company. Haruko is a woman with short hair and has a pair of almond eyes. She is the kind of woman that always displays a strong will. She also knows about the existence of Spirits, but doesn't know how they looked like. 'Tomonara' *'Known As:' ''Tomonara *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'Kagaya' *'Known As:' Kagaya *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'General Kiritani' *'Known As:' General Kiritani *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' JGSDF *'Rank:' General *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 General Kiritani is a Commanding officer within JGSDF. 'Tsukamoto Sansa' *'Name:' Tsukamoto Sansa *'Gender:' Female **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Sakamoto' *'Known As:' Sakamoto *'Gender:' N/A **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Mirie' *'Known As:' Mirie *'Gender:' N/A **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Deus Ex Machina Industries' 'Mildred F. Fujimura' *'Name:' Mildred F. Fujimura *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Mily *'Occupation:' DEM mechanic *'Rank:' 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5-6 A DEM mechanic who is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF; she's about or near the same age as Origami, which strangely enough, maybe because of that, she is quite attached to her. Mily is also the type of person who gets weird delusions about other people for her own personal fantasy. 'James A. Paddington' *'Name:' James A. Paddington *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM 2nd executive head *'Rank:' Colonel / Captain for *'Status:' MIA (Officially), Captured (Unofficially) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5, 8 James A. Paddington is an executive CEO/officer in DEM and the Captain to the DEM's airship . After having an engagement with 's airship over the southern island where Shido and his classmates were having a field trip, they were forced to retreat after being badly damaged, but due to his pride as the Captain, he tried to capture the Spirits and to make up for the disgrace he suffered from . However, when they confronted and tried to capture them, they were shot down by them and the airship was destroyed. The status of the crew members on board the is unknown, assumed to be killed during the destruction of the . However, it was revealed later that he survived the destruction of his airship but was captured by while his crew's status was left unknown. Even so, the DEM seem to hav done something to his body or mind since he was not psychologically stable while being captured and would act like a zombie for most of the time. More so to prove that DEM did something to his body was when founder, Mr. Woodman came to question him. His body was used as a human transmitter before coughing out blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr. Westcott. 'Roger Murdoch' *'Name:' Roger Murdoch *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Board Members *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 8-9 One of the more openly DEM board members that oppose the current DEM managing director because of his recent action in Japan branch and the damage it received. However when he and other DEM Board Members try to vote him out of his DEM position because of that legitimate reasons, they got her arm cut off by Ellen and seen as if the vote didn't count. Later on when Mr. Westcott was in Japan, Mr. Murdoch and the rest of DEM Board Members that try to vote Mr. Westcott out got there arm reattached with the help of medical realizer; initiated and executed a plan to kill off Mr. Westcott while he was still in Japan by dropping a decommissioned satellite from space right on top of him. The plan was created by Mr. Murdoch, however the plan ultimately fail even with a backup plan due to the ‎circumstance the city where Mr. Westcott was at. 'Simpson' *'Known as:' Simpson *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Board Members *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 9 One of the DEM Board Members that got his arm cut off for trying to vote for removing Mr. Westcott from his position, he joined in on Mr. Murdoch's plan after he and the other got their arm reattached. 'Russell' *'Known as:' Russell *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM chairman of board of directors *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 8 'Knox' *'Name: Knox' *'Gender: Male' *'Occupation: DEM Plane Pilot' *'Media: Light Novel' **''Appearances: ''Volume: 12-13 'Burton' *'Name: Barton' *'Gender: Male' *'Occupation: DEM Plane Pilot' *'Media: Light Novel' **''Appearances: ''Volume: 12-13 'Yard ' 'Charllote Meyers' *'Name: '''Charllote Meyers *'Gender: Female *'Occupation: '''Former member of SSS, Wizard of Yard Organization *'Media: '''Light Novel Short Stories **Appearances: 'Mana Mission/Kotori Mystery The leader of the robbery in England. 'Daisy' *'Name: Daisy *'Gender: '''Female *'Occupation: 'Form DEM Wizard, Yard Wizard *'Media: '''Light Novel Short Stories **Appearances: 'Mana Mission/Kotori Mystery One of the Wizards who participated in the robbery. 'Izabel' *'Name: Izabel *'Gender: '''Female *'Occupation: 'Form DEM Wizard, Yard Wizard *'Media: ''Light Novel Short Stories **Appearances: ''Mana Mission/Kotori Mystery One of the Wizards who participated in the robbery. 'Others' 'Minister of Defense Saeki' *'Known Name/Title:' Minister of Defense Saeki *'Occupation:' Minister of Defense (Japan) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 5 'Kashiwada-kun' *'Known as:' Kashiwada-kun *'Gender:' Male *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 3, 8 Ai's acquaintance and her secret one-sided love interest. 'Kiotome Kana' *'Name:' Kiotome Kana *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student (Middle School) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 Kotori's Middle School Friend. Category:Characters Category:Browse